As more and more books are published in traditional and in electronic book formats, booksellers are in danger of becoming extinct if they do not learn how to provide digital content to consumers. However, dealing with digital content typically adds layers of complexity for booksellers. In general, selling of digital content can be complex and difficult to integrate with conventional sales systems.